Car American Idol
by flipemma28
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward are on their way to Denali, when Alice come up with an idea...CAI, A.K.A. Car American Idol. Rated T for song song choices and swearing.
1. Intro

**Chapter one**

We were all driving on a road trip down to visit Tanya and the denali clan. We were all terribley bored out of our minds!

"Hey lets play car American Idol!" Alice suggested. I was confused, what is car American Idol? Everyone started yelling their aggreement

"Whats that?" I asked and as I did 5 pairs of eyes on me, looking as though I was crazy.

"You have never played car American Idol?" Emmett asked me. I shook my head, "OMG It is our favourite game to play in the car. Edward, explain the rules to Bella."

I looked over to Edward. He was the only one of them that didn't look like he really wanted to play.

"What you do, is we get into order of who wants to go, then we turn the radio on. Whoevers turn it is has to sing the song that is on the radio at the time. With the only exception of not knowing the lyrics." He explained. It seemed easy enough.

"Ok lets make the order, who wants to go first?" Jasper asked. No one spoke up. Then Emmett raised his hand,

"Second?" Rosalie.

"Third?" Alice, typical.

"Fourth?" No one put their hand up. "Ok I'll go fourth." Jazz said.

"Fifth?" I raised my hand.

"And Edward is last."

"Ok so the order is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Me, Bella." Jasper read. "Ok Emmett your song will be..."


	2. Emmett

**Chapter two**

Jasper turned on the radio and almost everyone burst out laughing...well except Emmett.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me I have to sing the Pussycat Dolls!" He yelled. All we could do was nod. He humphed and started to sing along to the lyrics.

_"Everybody listen all over the world  
I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute)_

Oh, my baby sexy for sure  
I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute)

She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute)

I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body and soul (Wait a minute)

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

Minding my business, I was doing my dance  
Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute)  
Did I mention he was buying a bar?  
Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a minute)  
Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need  
Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute)  
He been blowing up my phone like he know me  
Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" (Wait a minute)

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

What is your problem daddy?  
Slow your roll  
Who you think you jiving?  
You're disturbing my flow (Wait a minute)  
Why you be bugging?  
Like I'm some kind of hoe  
Got no more questions now I want you to go  
So break (Break)

Hey, let me talk to you for a minute  
Shut up...shut up

I love the way you strut  
Girl, you already know  
But, I'm feeling like you don't want me  
You just after my dough

Baby, please, I'm fine  
I'm not one of these hoes  
Chasing dreams not diamond rings  
So don't call me no more  
(Wait a minute)

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

See, I don't want your money  
Yeah, I seen you rolling up here  
In your cadillac  
But, I don't need all that  
It is a nice color though  
(Wait a minute)

What they call you, Mr. Tin man or something?  
See, I don't want your cars  
I don't want your jewelry  
You can't buy this  
So you can keep that  
Wait a minute...  
Uh yeah, you can give me that back"_  
_

**aha. omg i love this chapter but there are more to come... anyway the somg used was Wait a Minute by the PussyCat Dolls. So if you liked it R&R! :)**


	3. Rosalie

**Chapter three**

Emmt scowled and turned off the radio.

"Ok so it's Rosalies turn." Jasper said after he finally stopped laughing. He turned on the radio and all I could thing was _this song is soo Rosalie!_.

"Oh this isn't so bad. Why does she get a song that is perfect for her!" Emmett yelled. He immediatly shut up when he saw Rosalie's glare. She cleared her throat and started to sing.

_"Action Girlicious"_

They say she off the meter  
From the track to the beat  
Oh yeah I'm vicious  
So delicious  
All the boys want to eat  
Go ahead and hate me baby  
Sa sa salty but sweet  
I spin the bottle till tomorrow  
There ain't no memory

Bring it up, burn it down  
Throw it back, another round  
Hey, I think I'm losin' control(uh, uh, uh)

Take it high, bring it low  
Are your ready, here we go(hey)  
'Cause even if the cops is coming  
I ain't gonna stop

Let's do some stupid shit (yeah)  
Let's get messy messy with it  
Do Some stupid shit (yeah)  
I know we're not supposed to  
But the hell with it (yeah)  
Let's get dirty dirty baby  
Are you down with it? (yeah)  
Well then let's go do some stupid shit

Tell me are you ready baby?  
Are you ready now?

I'll be your after party  
are you rocking with me  
I'll keep it hush hush  
While I does my thing on the d  
You wan tell everybody  
Baby girl she with me  
But I ain't even tripping pimping  
I'm just doing my thing

Bring it up, burn it down  
Throw it back, another round  
Hey, I think I'm losin' control

Take it high, bring it low  
Are your ready, here we go(hey)  
'Cause even if the cops is coming  
I ain't gonna stop

Let's do some stupid shit (yeah)  
let's get messy messy* with it  
Do Some stupid shit (yeah)  
I know we're not supposed to  
But the hell with it (yeah)  
Let's get dirty dirty baby  
Are you down with it? (yeah)  
Well then let' go do some stupid shit

Tell me are you ready baby?  
Are you ready now?  
Tell me are you ready baby?  
Are you ready now?

Giddy up, get down with it  
Get get down, get get down, get get down  
Giddy up, get down with it  
Get get down, get get down, get get down  
Giddy up, get down with it  
Get get down, get get down, get get down  
Giddy up, this whats up, cause this a hit,  
Let's go do some stupid shit

Let's do some stupid shit (yeah)  
Let's get messy messy with it  
*Do*some stupid shit (yeah)  
I know we're not supposed to  
But the hell with it (yeah)  
Let's get dirty dirty baby  
Are you down with it? (yeah)  
Well then let's go do some stupid shit

Do some stupid shit (yeah)  
Let's do some stupid shit (yeah)  
Come on, come on, come on  
The hell with it (yeah,yeah,yeahhh)

Nic Nat Tiff Chrys  
Let's go do some stupid shit  
Tell me are you ready baby?  
Are you ready now?  
Holla!

Tell me are you ready baby?  
Are you ready now?  
Holla!"

Everyone just stared in shock.

**i was listening to this song and i immediatly thought, Rosalie. So i made it Rose's song. Hope you liked it. The song is Stupid Shit by Girliious. R&R! :)**


	4. Alice

**Chapter four**

Jasper turned the radio on and depressing music filled my ears.

"AWW i CANT SING A SAD SONG!" Alice yelled. No one said anything so she just started singing.

_"She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel" 

Everyone looked at me because I was flat out sobbing. I couldn't help it! The dong was so sad!

**OMG This song makes me cry all the time and i had to put it in the storiee so i did. The song was Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. R&R! :)**


	5. Jasper

**omg this is gonna be a funny one! :P**

**Chapter five**

When I finished crying Jasper turned the radio back on and I swear, I almost peed my pans laghing. Jasper visibly paled. If Emmett was human, he would have tears running down his face by how hard he was crying.

"HAHAHHAHHAHA OMG! That song is worse than mine!" Jasper growled at him but started singing none the less.

_"I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)" 

By the end of the song everyong was in hysterics. Finally everyone calmed down and looked at me. Then I realised... It was my turn.

**omg i was talking to my friend and listening to music then this song came on and I could not stop laughing. she was wondering what was so funny and I told her i would make jasper sing this. The song was Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls. R&R! :)**


	6. Bella

**hehehehe i am evil...**

**Chapter six**

I held my breath and wait for Jasper to put on my song. I almost passed out but i didnt. No I just turned into a FUCKING TOMATO.

"BElla no chickening out!" Alice said while everyone was cracking up. I did as she told me to and startd to sing.

_"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me_

_Just want touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Dans the love game_

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Dans the love game_

_I'm on a mission _

_And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated you're interest_

_I'm educated in sex, yes_

_Now I want it bad, want it bad_

_A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me_

_Just want touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Dans the love game_

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Dans the love game_

_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh!)_

_The story of us, it always starts the same_

_With a boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game_

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Dans the love game_

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Dans the love game"_

I was just thankful it was over. Emmett would never let me live this down. I hid my face in Edwards skaing chest. Everyone calmed down and Jasper turned Edwards song on...

**i could picture bella singing that can't you? anyway Edward next...lol cant wait. R&R! :)**


	7. Edward

**i forgot tomention last chapters song was Love Games by Lady GaGa :) lol**

**Chapter seven**

I burst out laughing at this song and EDWARD JUST LOOKED DISGUSTED. _OMG I can't belive he is going to sing that_, I thought. But reluctantly he started.

_"She go into tha club  
She ready to do her dance  
And when she bust a move  
Them other Girls all stand and chance  
She move don't stop yo hips  
Junk little mama gon get that grip  
Shhhh - don't give no lip  
Or else I'm gon have to leave you on the next trip_

Oh girl, you so fine  
Shake shake for me one more time  
Gyrate that big behind  
She sexy as hell and I ain't lying

[Chorus:]  
Move that body girl, Shake that thing  
Move that body girl, Shake that thing  
Move that body girl, Shake that thing  
Move that body girl, Shake that thing  
Come on and gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate yeah

(Gyyrate, gyyrate, gyyrate, gyyrate, gyyrate, gyyrate, gyyrate, gyyrate)

[Verse 2:]  
She smokin, her clothes are damn they're soakin  
Inecy patronin, some love is all she wanted

All the girls get loose with it gyrate  
Girl shake it like a salt shaker make it vibrate  
Girl dance, let me see you make that booty pop  
Shake it, shake it, shake it break it down like a -

Might see tight pants  
Give me a birthday dance  
Lil mama be through man  
And I like the way she movin'

[Chorus:]  
Move that body girl, Shake that thing  
Move that body girl, Shake that thing  
Move that body girl, Shake that thing  
Move that body girl, Shake that thing  
Come on and gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate

[Verse 3:]  
You make me wanna holla  
Cause you're built like a model  
You dancin' like that we gon leave impala  
Yes, we movin full throttle  
The birthday boy  
Oh I'm poppin' my colla

We got Muzicianz don't play no games  
High sweatin' - got you feelin' untamed  
I like the way you vibrate  
The next slippa gon lean and see you gyrate

I like the way she movin' (I like the way she movin')  
And doin yo thang when the beat come on (come on)

[Chorus: x2]  
Move that body girl, Shake that thing  
Move that body girl, Shake that thing  
Move that body girl, Shake that thing  
Move that body girl, Shake that thing  
Come on and gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate, gyrate"

He finished and I was just thankful this whole this was over.

**aha. I am totally doing a sequel to this, it will be Car American Idol Round 2! The song used was Gyrate by Da Musicianz. R&R! :)**_  
_


End file.
